Tormented
by LisaFanGamer
Summary: Jennie is a 16 year old girl who has just moved in to village called Killville where they're murders. When she starts having dreams about this mysterious man, she starts getting scared and questioned. She then meets Melanie, who has encounter Slender man ans says she is going to die. Jennie must now chose to fight the monster or die. What will she decide?


**Back History**

Slender man is a mythical creature often depicted as a tall, thin figure wearing a black suit and a blank face. According to the legend, he can stretch or shorten his arms at will and has tentacle-like appendages protruding from his back. Depending on the interpretations of the myth, the creature may cause memory loss, insomnia, paranoia, coughing fit, photograph/video distortions and can teleport at will. The urban legend has inspired fan arts, fictional creepy pastas and a mockumentary series in the style of the 1999 indie horror film _Blair Witch Project_. As the character has grown in popularity, he's gained a number of other nicknames including The Operator, Der Großmann, Mr. Slim, The Administrator, Daddy Longlegs, Mr. Thin, The Tall Man, The Thin Man and Send.

There are many films including documents about this if you are interest and now off to the story.

**Jennie's POV**

Great! Now I have to leave because my dad has been given a fucking job in some town that I don't even want to go. But why now? I had such a good time in high school: new friends, good teachers, and fun. I sat on my favorite bed hearing to my favorite music: Sweater Weather by The Neighbourhoods. At least, I don't have anyone as my boyfriend. I don't think about boys a lot because my goal is to finish school.

My dad says that I will be able to get to school but that he has to drive there. Not that I don't mind it but I want to go alone. I asked him why I can't walk alone to school and he says that we are going to leave near a forest and I didn't say anything. I didn't like living near forest but it would be nice when it snows.

I then heard a knock from my door, got out my headphones, and said," Come in."

"Jennie, did you pack up your stuff yet? We are leaving soon."

"Dad, I don't want to go. It will be so boring without friends or anything," I said.

"Jennie, I know that you don't want to go but you know that I don't have a job and I need this. Please, I need this. Once I have the money, we'll leave and be wherever you want to go."

"Well, I want it to be here dad."

"Okay, just pack up your stuff," he said and left.

Ugh! I don't want to leave! Why won't he just listen me? Well, got to pack up my stuffs because I will never come back to this place. I got up and got my briefcase and opened it. Let's see: I know I need my clothes, my accessories of makeup, and whatever else is in this room.

I then went straight to my cabinet and got all my clothes inside the briefcase. I then got some boxes from my closet and started getting all my stuff inside. I then went to my desk and packed with all the stuff until I saw something mysterious. I cleaned it with some paper and looked at it.

It was my journal. It was a long time since I wrote on it. I then thought of throwing it in the trash can but then I decided to take it so that I had a look at it when we reached the town. I then continued packing for about an hour until I was done.

I brought it to the living room and saw my dad.

I said," I'm done. Are we going?"

"Yes. I got everything ready in the car just need to get your stuff in there."

"We are going to drive there," I asked.

"Yes, it won't be far but it will take some days to reach there," he said and took some of my stuff.

I sighed and then looked at the apartment for some time. I was going to miss including some of the good memories in this place. Me and my dad including my mom. My mom died in a car accident and I was sad. She was the only one that I loved more in the world and could understand me.

Ever since my mom died, my dad has become pretty distant of me. He lost so many jobs and I was sad of him. This place will always be my home even though we are leaving this place.

My dad yelled," Jennie, come on. We have to go!"

"Okay," I said and looked at it one more time and left.

I ran down the stairs and opened the door to the busy city. It looked pretty for me but kind of noisy. I went down the steps and saw my dad on the car.

He said," Time to go."

I went into the car and looked at the city.

"_Good bye busy city, hello quite town_," I thought.

Then, my dad drove away and I was just looking at it. I was mad that my dad has to go for a job far away from this town. It's not fair. I was too aggravated that I decided to hear a song from my phone called Sweater Weather by The Neighbourhood.

Three days went by and I was just too bored to just sit here and wait until we got there and decided to look at my journal. It had pretty stupid things there until I reached to the part where I didn't want to remember.

_Dear Journal,_

_I am so upset today. My dad told me that my mom died. I just started to cry at my dad's shoulder. I couldn't believe but maybe it was a lie. Right? This must be nightmare. I will wake up with my mother there, smiling at me and making the best breakfast. I'm wrong because I don't seem to wake up and seeing her. What am I going to do? I can't live without her. I can't. Who will take me to the park on the weekends? Who will take on trips to the museum or beach? No one because she is gone! Why God? Why? What did I ever do to you? Why would you take away the one loving parent that understood me, love me, cared for me? Why? I am waiting for an answer or explanation but you never answer. Why am I writing it to you, journal? You don't care! WELL THEN I WON'T TALK TO YOU EVER AGAIN BECAUSE YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME OR ANTHING! FUCK YOU AND I'LL NEVER TALK TO AGAIN!_

_NO LOVE,_

_Jennie Serine_

Now that I just read this I felt mad at myself. I then decided to add:

_PS: Sorry for what I said._

"Jennie, we're here," my dad said and looked at it.

**Yay! I did it finally! Maybe this will catch attention. If not, then I am bad writer. This series will be updated maybe once a week or I could be nice to write it in some days. If you listen to the music in the left if reading in the computer, then you might what this series will about. If you like it: comment, vote, like!**


End file.
